


I Want You

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 almost rapes but Kageyama saves the day, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Prince Kageyama, arabian?, belly dancer hinata, why do i do this to my baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a prince who ALWAYS gets what he wants. That is, until a certain dancer is at his birthday party. Kageyama approaches the boy and tells him that he wants him. The dancer, Hinata Shouyou, refuses, making him the thing that Kageyama has wanted the most in his entire life. Trying to win Hinata, Kageyama forces the dancer to stay with him in the castle. After a while, they become friends, but can they ever become more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Kageyama was used to getting what he wanted. He was the sole heir to the kingdom of Karasuno. Ever since he was a baby, he was always given whatever his heart desired. It didn’t matter what it was, he always got it. This made him very spoiled and he ended up bossing everyone around, telling them what to do and where to go and where to be. Kageyama was so domineering that he estranged everyone around him. Nobody liked the prince much, except his two loyal attendants, Daichi and Suga. They tried to get him to care about others and understand about feelings, but Kageyama never did, driving away the people his attendants brought to be his friends. 

This went on for years, until the kingdom was throwing a party for Kageyama’s 18th birthday. The castle was in a tizzy to get everything ready for the big day. Kageyama was finally of age, where he could get married and take over the throne if anything happened to his parents. 

Kageyama didn’t care what the castle was going through to get ready. It was just going to be like every other year. They would try to entertain him with jugglers and singers, but they would hold not interest for him whatsoever. He would sit in his chair just like every year and be unimpressed. He got everything he wanted, so nothing really held his interest anymore. 

He had very low expectations when he was led into the throne room to sounds of fanfare. Everyone clapped for him and oohed and aahed over his purple robes and jewels. He ignored them and sat in his chair, waiting to be bored out of his mind. Everyone’s meals were served, Kageyama’s favorite of course, but it didn’t appeal to him today. They gave this to him every year. 

Kageyama sighed, his eyes wandering over to the juggler that was trying to keep everyone’s eyes on him. People laughed and clapped, but Kageyama just sighed again, his eyes going elsewhere. He finished his meal and sat in complete silence, sulking. Had the castle even tried? He was not the least bit entertained.

This was proven wrong though when he glanced back up to see a dancer as the current entertainment. He had fiery red hair and an outfit to match. He was clothed in red, orange, and yellow scarves. He had gold coins placed on his ankles, wrists, belt, and his headdress that clinked whenever he moved. Kageyama’s eyes widened when the boy started to dance, his hips undulating in a sultry way. The rest of his body followed, moving, swiveling, mesmerizing. Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes away, completely entranced at how the dancer moved. He had no idea what was going on in the rest of the room; to Kageyama, it was just him and the dancer. When gold, flashing eyes hit his, Kageyama felt his face heat up. Another part of his body also started to heat up as he watched the boy dance. He was very. . . limber.

Kageyama knew that at that moment, he wanted that dancer more than anything. And he always got what he wanted.

\---

During the party, Kageyama snuck off the find the dancer. It didn’t take long to find him. Kageyama had just made it down the hall when he came across the dancer surrounded by a group of men. They were all flirting with the dancer, who was just smiling back politely. Kageyama could understand why the dancer was surrounded, he positively shined and was practically screaming to be touched, but Kageyama was angry that so many men were around. He wanted the dancer, and nobody else was going to have him. 

Kageyama cleared his throat loudly, causing the whole group to turn his way. They all bowed, the dancer practically dropping to his knees. The others were lords and knights and just bowed their heads. 

“I would like to speak to you alone,” Kageyama demanded, looking right at the dancer. The other men made no move to leave and Kageyama glared at them until they were scurrying away. Kageyama gazed down at the dancer, who looked even more erotic and tempting close up. 

“Follow me,” Kageyama commanded, marching off to a secluded area in the garden. He heard hurrying footsteps behind him and knew the dancer had obeyed him. Kageyama stopped and looked around. There was nobody else out here except the two of them. Kageyama grinned and turned to the dancer. 

“Thank you for saving me back there,” the dancer said, smiling up at Kageyama. Kageyama just blinked. He hadn’t saved him. The dancer twisted his hands around nervously. “I never know what to say in large crowds like that.”

Oh, Kageyama thought. The boy was glad that he had gotten him away from the large group of men that were about to pounce on him. Kageyama was no better though. Just watching the dancer made his skin heat up. 

“What’s your name?” Kageyama asked.

“Hinata,” he replied, bowing again. He stood back up and glanced around them. “So, what is it that you wanted?”

“I want you,” Kageyama stated heatedly. Hinata blinked, confused, so Kageyama repeated himself and stepped closer to the dancer. He was determined; he always got what he wanted. 

Kageyama backed Hinata up against a wall and leaned over him, caging him in with his arms. Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but Kageyama’s lips were already there, ravishing his. Kageyama’s mind practically exploded. The dancer’s lips were so soft and sweet. He ran his tongue across Hinata’s lips and then dipped inside, licking the roof of his mouth. Kageyama’s hands moved, exploring the bare skin at Hinata’s waist.

Suddenly, he felt a stinging blow across his face. A mere moment later, he was shoved away roughly. Kageyama looked up at the dancer, startled. Had Hinata just. . . hit him?

Hinata was glaring at Kageyama with blazing eyes. “No, I refuse. I am not a possession!” Hinata declared angrily, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Kageyama growled, “Do you know what the penalty is for hitting the Crown Prince?” Maybe Hinata just didn’t know who he was. He knew he had to be important, since he was in the castle on the prince’s birthday. Kageyama was hoping that Hinata would be shocked and scared, groveling and letting Kageyama take him then and there.

Instead, Hinata bristled, “I don’t care! I will not belong to you. Execute me if you want to, but even then, you will still not own me.” With that, Hinata pivoted and marched away from the prince.

Kageyama stared after him in shock. He had never been refused before. He had always gotten what he wanted. If possible, Kageyama wanted Hinata even more.

\---

Kageyama walked around pouting for a whole week after his party. He hadn’t been able to get the dancer out of his mind. Hinata was just so alluring. Kageyama had to have him! But, Hinata had refused him and had disappeared. Kageyama had searched the whole party the rest of the night, but he could never find the allusive dancer. 

Kageyama was currently in the library, staring out the window and sulking.

“You seem to be in a good mood this week,” a voice said, coming up from behind him.

“You know that it’s the exact opposite, Suga,” Kageyama sighed, putting his chin in his hand and turning towards his attendant.

“Why are you so depressed? Was your party that bad?” Suga asked, sitting across from him with a worried look on his face. 

Kageyama’s mind went back to Hinata. “No, it wasn’t that bad. . .” He caught the surprised look on Suga’s face. Kageyama had never enjoyed a party, ever. Kageyama huffed and started again. “It’s just. . . there’s something that I want, and I can’t have it.”

Suga smiled knowingly. “That’s good then. You can learn from this experience.”

Kageyama glared at him, but Suga just kept on smiling. “I don’t want to learn from this. I’ve never wanted something this bad before.”

Suga shook his head. “That’s only because you cannot get your hands on it. You know, you can’t buy everything, Kageyama.”

Kageyama tuned him out then. Buy. Could he. . . buy Hinata? He would surely give a good amount of money for the boy.

Kageyama stood up suddenly, his chair falling behind him and crashing on the floor. Suga gave him a concerned look, startled. “Thanks for the advice, Suga!” Kageyama said, rushing out of the library. Suga shook his head, wondering if Kageyama had even been listening to him.

Kageyama asked around about the dancer until he had procured an address. Kageyama set out immediately. 

He arrived at a run-down farm at the edge of town about an hour later. He stepped out of his carriage, the bottom of his robes immediately being covered in dust. Kageyama glanced around at the house that was in need of repairs and the barn that looked like it was ready to collapse. If anyone needed money, it was definitely this farm. 

He walked into the house, facing a startled couple and a young, redheaded girl who looked like the dancer. The person in question though, was not present. They all blinked up at him, never expecting the Crown Prince to be standing in their living room. 

“Is this where Hinata Shouyou lives?” Kageyama asked, glancing around at the room. It was small and had few possessions in it. The old couple was sitting on the only available chairs, while the young girl played on the floor with a very ratty doll. 

“Yes, you’re highness,” the old lady said. “What is this about? Is he in trouble?”

“No, but I want him to come live with me,” Kageyama said, cutting to the chase, as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

The old couple blinked, surprised. The old man started talking, “I don’t think that will be possible. You see, we took Hinata and his younger sister in a few years ago when their parents died to help out on the farm. It’s not much, but they’re not homeless. Hinata does most of the work. He’s out in the fields right now. He also brings home a lot of money by dancing.” The old man took in a breath and then smiled up at Kageyama. “I understand that he was at your birthday last week. Happy Birthday.”

Kageyama waved it off. “I would be willing to compensate the loss of Hinata. I think that you would be very interested in the sum.”

When Kageyama said how much he would pay for Hinata, the old couple’s eyes widened noticeably. They had never even dreamed of a sum like that in all of their life. Kageyama couldn’t contain his smirk when the couple glanced at each other and readily agreed. With that kind of money, they could fix up the farm and hire some help. 

Kageyama left, leaving instructions for the old couple to tell Hinata when he got back from the fields. He was positively giddy as he climbed into his carriage and went back to the castle, awaiting the return of Hinata.

\---

Hinata returned about mid-day to eat his lunch and take a break during the hottest part of the day. He walked into the tiny house, wiping sweat off of his brow. When he turned to the table, he saw the couple that had taken him in sitting there. It looked like they wanted to say something important to him, so he sat down, fearing the worst. Had something happened to Natsu?

“Hinata, you had a visitor today,” the old lady started. 

“A visitor?” Hinata repeated, cocking his head to the side. At least this wasn’t about Natsu. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would do if something happened to Natsu. She was his only living family.

“Yes, from the castle.”

Hinata paled. Had the prince actually told someone about Hinata hitting him? Was Hinata going to be executed? What would happen to Natsu? Of course, he should’ve thought about that before he hit the Crown Prince, but he had been absolutely livid. How dare he do something like that!

“Hinata, the prince came by today,” the old man continued.

Hinata blinked. “Wait, what? The prince actually came here?” He was in so much trouble. He could practically hear the sound of the guillotine, or whatever other device that would be used to kill him. 

“Yes, he told us that he wanted you to live with him, and we couldn’t refuse a request from the Crown Prince,” the old lady finished.

Hinata processed what they had said. He felt righteous anger coursing through his veins. “What?!” he yelled, leaping up from the table. 

“You’re going to live with the prince. He’s going to send a carriage for you soon so you need to get your belongings together.”

“You mean I have to go live with that spoiled, pompous brat?” Hinata shrieked.

“Hinata Shouyou, watch your tongue!” the old lady snapped. “Don’t you dare say anything like that about the prince! Now, this is non-negotiable. Pack your belongings and get ready to leave.”

Hinata clenched his fists and stomped away, muttering some choice words about the prince under his breath. He packed his meager belongings and then spent the rest of the time playing with Natsu, pulling her close to him when the old couple said that the carriage was there.

“Be good, Natsu,” Hinata said, squeezing her one more time before letting her go.

“When will you be back?” she asked with wide eyes, clutching her doll to her chest.

“Soon,” Hinata replied, glancing back at her before he stepped outside and was led to the carriage. It was very ornate and heavily armed. Hinata rolled his eyes. Kageyama would stop at nothing to make sure that Hinata arrived at the castle. Hinata climbed inside, expecting the prince to be there, but it was empty. Hinata sat back against the cushioned seat and spent his time thinking about how we was going to get back at Kageyama. 

He was practically seething by the time they reached the castle and Hinata was led upstairs into the room that was going to be his. He was told that it was right next to Kageyama’s room and that he should be appreciative. Hinata bit his lip to stop what he was about to say. 

The room was large, larger than the whole house that he had been staying at before he was rudely taken away. There was a huge bed and a dresser full of a new wardrobe that Kageyama had picked especially for Hinata. In the center of the room was a steaming bath. There were attendants there ready to help him wash and get ready before he was presented to Kageyama.

An hour later, clean and wearing light orange robes, Hinata was led to the room next to his own and announced.

Kageyama was sitting in his window reading a book when Hinata was presented. He looked up, taking in the sight of the dancer before him. He looked absolutely breath-taking in the clothes that he had picked for him. Kageyama set his book down and stood, studying Hinata. He opened his mouth to say something when Hinata flew at him. 

“Don’t think that just because you forced me here that I belong to you now,” Hinata yelled.

Kageyama smirked and replied, “You do because I bought you.”

Hinata stopped what he was about to say. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. It had to be mistake, right? His body started to tremble and he choked out, “What?”

“I. Bought. You,” Kageyama stated, slowly.

Hinata balled up his fists, the trembling growing. He glared at Kageyama, shooting daggers his way. “I hate you,” he hissed, spinning and running out of the room. 

Kageyama stood there in shock. He knew Hinata would be angry, but not this angry. Anyone else in his situation would’ve been ecstatic to be taken to live in the castle and given presents by the prince. Kageyama looked at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing, before he took off after Hinata.

He finally found him hiding in the garden. Kageyama almost missed him, but caught a glimpse of his fiery orange hair. Hinata was curled up, his arms around his knees and his face hidden. Kageyama walked over slowly and slid down until he was seated beside Hinata.

Hinata glanced at him and turned away. “Go away.”

Kageyama didn’t move though. He honestly didn’t know what the do. He had never been around a person that wasn’t sucking up to him and kissing his feet. After a while, Kageyama cleared his throat and asked awkwardly, “How about. . . we just be. . . f-friends?” 

Hinata shot him a warning glare, “That’s all we are though.”

They sat there in silence until Kageyama brought something else up, “It’s almost time for dinner. Would you. . . care to join me?”

Hinata sniffed and stood up, brushing off his robes. “Well, I need to eat sometime.”

Kageyama stood up and held out his arm. Hinata looked at him warily and took it. Kageyama and Hinata walked to the great hall, hearing the shocked whispers as they walked past the table. Hinata sat down, his back straight and his body stiff. Kageyama sat right next to him. The King and Queen gave them curious looks but didn’t say anything. 

Hinata and Kageyama didn’t speak to each other, in fact, they didn’t speak at all. But they could hear the mutters and the gossip about what was going on. The Crown Prince had brought back the dancer to live inside the castle. It was completely outrageous!

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, whose face was red, and he felt a bit guilty. He hadn’t thought about what people would say about this. He just really wanted Hinata. 

After dinner, they went back to their rooms. Hinata closed his door and made of show of locking it. Kageyama went into his room and got ready for bed. About half an hour later, he could hear sobbing through the wall. It went on like this for a whole week. Hinata would shut himself up in his room at night, only after having been forced to spend the day with Kageyama, and he would cry. Hinata was crying and it was his fault. He felt truly guilty then. He had ripped Hinata away from his life and from his little sister. Kageyama had an idea then, calling in his two trusted attendants.

\---

Hinata woke early in the morning, his eyes swollen and red again. He sat up drearily and prepared himself to meet Kageyama. He put on dark red robes and a dark red, gauzy veil headpiece that ran down his back in waves. Kageyama had told him to wear that specifically and Hinata was too tired to fight back today.

He walked out, expecting to see Kageyama already there, his eyes roving down his body. But he wasn’t. Hinata glanced around, but there was nobody around. He walked over to Kageyama’s door and stood in front of it for a while. Was Kageyama still asleep?

He was about to knock to tell Kageyama off because Hinata didn’t like to wait for snooty brats, when he heard tiny footsteps running down the hallway.

“Onii-chan!” a high-pitched voice called out.

Hinata spun around, veil fluttering behind him. He gasped when he saw his younger sister, Natsu, running towards him. He fell on his knees, holding his arms out to catch Natsu in a hug. He felt tears rising in his eyes as he hugged Natsu. He honestly thought that he wouldn’t see her for a very long time. He ran his hands over her unruly curls, trying to process the fact that she was right there, standing in front of him.

“Natsu, how did you get here?” Hinata asked.

“Aniki brought me,” she chirped.

“Aniki?” Hinata asked, confused. 

He heard another pair of footsteps then and looked up through his teary gaze to see Kageyama standing there. Kageyama gave him a small nod. Just then, Hinata thought that even though he was spoiled rotten, maybe Kageyama wasn’t too bad. Hinata gave him a small smile and stood up, taking Natsu’s hand in his. 

“Do you want to see the garden, Natsu?” Hinata asked as they walked down the hallway, Kageyama trailing after them. Natsu cheered and bounced excitedly. They walked outside and Natsu gasped dramatically.

“It’s huge!” she said, spreading her arms wide. She pulled her hand out from Hinata’s and started to run around, giggling. Some people looked over at them and started whispering again. Hinata and Natsu were doing a good job of ignoring them, rolling around in the grass together and making flower chains, so Kageyama decided to ignore the people too. Natsu walked up to him, holding something behind her back. 

“Aniki, I made something for you,” she called out. Kageyama gave her a quizzical look, not used to being called aniki, and kneeled down on the ground. Natsu placed a flower crown on his head and grinned proudly. Kageyama heard Hinata laughing and he glared at him, which only made Hinata laugh more. 

“It suits you,” Hinata laughed, wiping tears of mirth away. “You can be king of the garden.”

Kageyama’s mind went blank when he saw Hinata’s joyful expression. He looked so different. Kageyama felt his heart start to pound. He clutched his chest, feeling cross. His heart wasn’t supposed to be pounding like this. He wasn’t supposed to be getting feelings for the dancer. Hinata was supposed to be his sex slave, eventually. When Kageyama worked back up to it. 

But as Kageyama watched Hinata laugh and play with his younger sister, he wasn’t so sure that his body was all that he wanted anymore.

“Tag, you’re it!” a tiny voice squealed, a hand hitting him in the leg. He glanced down to see Natsu running away from him at an incredible speed.

“What?” Kageyama asked, confused.

“You’re supposed to chase us and catch one of us, then one of us will be it and we’ll chase the other two,” Hinata explained. “Honestly, haven’t you ever played this game before?”

“No,” Kageyama blinked. “I was never allowed to play games.”

Hinata’s face fell for a second, before he smiled again. Well, that explained some things. Hinata pranced up to Kageyama. “You’re supposed to chase us,” he teased, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama.

Kageyama glared at him and started to chase him. Hinata was a lot faster than he expected, considering how tiny he was. But both he and Natsu were very speedy. Natsu squealed happily as Kageyama chased her around, almost getting her before she ran behind a bush. He could hear her giggling behind it. Kageyama huffed and his gaze zeroed in on Hinata, who was jumping around, ready to run. Kageyama took off after him, chasing him around a fountain. Hinata laughed when Kageyama finally caught him.

“Natsu, I’m coming to get you!” he sang out, sneaking off and disappearing. Kageyama ran across the garden to see what happened.

“Kageyama, what are you doing?” a deep voice from behind him asked. Kageyama jumped and spun around. Daichi and Suga were standing there holding some paperwork.

“Oh, I was just-” Kageyama started before he heart high-pitched giggles. He turned to see Hinata spinning Natsu around.

“You’re it!” he yelled, setting Natsu down and sprinting off. Hinata spotted Kageyama and ran that way, grabbing his arm and dragging him with him. “Watch out, Natsu is the tag queen!”

They ran and dove into a bush, watching as Natsu looked around for them. They watched in confusion as she skipped to where Kageyama had just been standing. Natsu looked up at Daichi and Suga, smiling brightly.

“Um, hello?” Daichi asked. Who was this strange little girl?

Kageyama watched in dread as he saw Natsu walk closer to them. Suga was nice, but Daichi was very strict. What if he got mad at Natsu?

Natsu put her hand out and touched Daichi. “You’re it!” she giggled, running away.

Kageyama watched with bated breath, waiting for Daichi to yell. He was shocked when Daichi poked Suga in the arm, smiling and saying, “Now, you’re it!”

Suga gently placed his paperwork down and chased after Daichi, who was running away. After a bit, Kageyama and Hinata had lost track of where they were. Until he felt arms go through the bush and push him out. 

“You’re it!” Suga sang, laughing and running away.

Kageyama watched him go, shocked. Suga had completely snuck up on them! Kageyama turned, seeing Hinata roll out from the bush and take off sprinting, veil flying behind him with leaves stuck to it. Soon, they were all running away from Kageyama, laughing and shouting that he couldn’t catch them. 

\---

As time went by, Kageyama and Hinata got to know each other. Hinata could tell the difference between Kageyama actually being angry or if he was just embarrassed. Kageyama could tell by how Hinata was standing how he was feeling. Hinata taught Kageyama some more games and they played them with Natsu, sometimes dragging Daichi and Suga in. The two of them warmed up quickly to Hinata and Natsu, feeling immensely relieved that Kageyama had some people to play with. The King and Queen loved Natsu the moment they laid eyes on her and doted on her. It took them a bit longer to warm up to Hinata because they heard the gossip going around the castle, but even they could see the change in Kageyama and couldn’t hate Hinata’s bright, sunny smile and personality. 

When Natsu was taking a nap or following Suga or Daichi around, Kageyama and Hinata would read or go on walks in the garden, talking about random things. Kageyama couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart every time he saw Hinata. He had to face the fact that he liked Hinata. He Liked Like Hinata. He had never liked anyone his whole life. Of course, his parents tried to find him girls so that he could marry one day, but he never liked them. And they didn’t like him after they talked to him once. They would come up to him tittering and giggling and Kageyama would be his sour self and scare them away. So, this was the first time Kageyama had ever had feelings for anybody.

And it honestly scared him.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? He told Hinata that they would just be friends. Hinata would never trust him if he tried to touch him again. He knew that Hinata had warmed up to the idea of them beings friends, but he seemed happy keeping it at that. 

Kageyama was so worried that he went in search of his attendants to help him. He stuck his head into their room to see if they were there.

“Kageyama? What’s up?” Suga asked softly, putting down his book. 

Kageyama looked around the room and saw Daichi napping on their bed with a sleeping Natsu. She was sleeping in his lap, her new dolls strewed across the bed. Kageyama stopped at how domestic this scene looked. He knew that Suga and Daichi were in a relationship, which was why he came to them. They had been together for years and they were happy. And it just seemed right to have Natsu there, snuggled up against Daichi like he was her father.

“Um, I just had something I wanted to talk about,” Kageyama told Suga, who put his book down and walked over to him. He shut the door quietly behind him and they walked down into the study, which was empty. 

“Where’s Hinata?” Suga asked. These days, it seemed the two of them were always together.

“He said he was talking to the gardener about something,” Kageyama mumbled. He wasn’t even sure himself what Hinata was doing, but it seemed like the perfect time to get some answers from Suga, so he hadn’t questioned the boy.

Suga chuckled, “He has so much energy. So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I actually wanted to talk about Hinata,” Kageyama said, his face turning pink. 

“Oh?” Suga asked, making it sound like he already knew what Kageyama wanted to talk about.

“I-I think that I might l-like Hinata,” Kageyama said, stuttering and blushing harder. Suga smiled and nodded for him to continue. “I don’t know what to do though, because you know why I brought him here.” Suga frowned then, remembering the exact details of why Hinata was staying at the castle. “What if he doesn’t believe me?”

Suga rubbed his temples, “You did make quite a mess, didn’t you?” He closed his eyes, thinking. “Do some nice things for Hinata to show him you care. And don’t just go buy him some fancy jewels. You already gave him enough. You need to do something from the heart. Earn his trust, don’t buy it.”

“Earn it, don’t buy it,” Kageyama repeated. He blinked and then looked at Suga, confused, “How exactly do I do that?”

Suga shrugged, “It has to come from your own heart, Kageyama. So, think about it.”

Kageyama thought about it and a few days later was leading Hinata out to the garden blind-folded.

“This isn’t something weird, is it?” Hinata asked warily.

“No, I told you it’s a surprise for you,” Kageyama huffed, stopping the boy and turning him around. 

“I can think of a whole lot of surprises though that I wouldn’t like,” Hinata said. Kageyama rolled his eyes and took of Hinata’s blind-fold. Hinata looked around, but only saw a blank area in the garden. “We’re in the garden?”

“I know, idiot,” Kageyama said. “The surprise is that this corner of the garden is yours to grow whatever you want on it.”

Hinata’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “R-really? I can grow whatever I want to on it?”

“Yeah, you’re always out here talking about plants, so I thought that you would like it,” Kageyama muttered, blushing and looking away. He paused and glanced at Hinata, worried. “Do you like it?”

“No,” Hinata answered, shaking his head and causing Kageyama’s heart to fall. “I love it! It’s amazing!” He jumped up and down in excitement, talking about how he had always wanted to grow flowers, but they never produced food so he couldn’t. He spun around, startling Kageyama. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

A week later, Kageyama tried to surprise him again. This one didn’t go so well, though. Hinata was currently laughing in the kitchen where Kageyama had tried, and abysmally failed at making him dinner. 

“Oh my god, what even is this?” Hinata giggled, holding up some black gooey thing. “I’ve never met somebody who cooks as bad as you do.”

Kageyama bristled and sulked in a corner. He heard Hinata moving around the kitchen doing something, but was too busy pouting in the corner to see what he was up to. He found out later though when Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him to the little table in the kitchen. There, was a dinner that Hinata had made for them.

“Thank you for trying Kageyama, but maybe you shouldn’t try that hard next time,” he chuckled, patting Kageyama on the head.

All in all, Kageyama thought his surprises worked well.

\---

Kageyama was in his room one day trying to get through a book about diplomacy when Natsu burst in. Kageyama blinked, clearly startled, by the tiny girl throwing his doors open, making them smash against his walls. Natsu was breathing hard, a tiny hand clutching at her chest.

“Aniki! Onii-chan is in danger!” she yelled, pointing out the door with her other hand.

Kageyama’s heart started to pound harder. What had happened? Natsu was practically in hysterics, tears falling down her cheeks, as she stood there. Kageyama threw his book down and followed Natsu, telling her to lead him to where Hinata was. On the way, she was trying to tell him what had happened.

“Onii-chan and I w-were in his flowers when-when some bad guys came up and-and. . .” she started wailing again, not being able to finish. Kageyama picked up his pace. Now that he knew where Hinata was, he was practically running to get there, leaving Natsu behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Suga and Daichi come around the corner. He saw Daichi scoop up Natsu as she cried into his shirt. Kageyama ran around another corner, almost hitting the stone wall, but he kept going. He ran recklessly, hitting two people, as he made his way to the garden.

Please let him be okay, Kageyama thought, trying not to imagine the possible things that could be happening to Hinata at that moment. 

He slid out onto the dirt, spying a group of people in Hinata’s corner. Kageyama sprinted over there, his heart stopping when he saw what was happening.

Hinata was shoved up against the wall and surrounded by three other guys. His green robe had been pushed down to his hips, exposing his upper body. The guys were holding Hinata to the wall and running their hands over him. One had his face in Hinata’s neck, licking him with his tongue. Another was playing with his nipples, squeezing them too tightly. The last had his hand down farther. Hinata was trying to get away, kicking out with his legs and trying to get his arms free from the iron hold of one of the men’s hands. 

Hinata glanced over and relief crossed his face. “Kageyama!” he cried out, face twisting in pain as the third man grabbed him too roughly and the first man bit him. 

Kageyama was absolutely pissed. He was livid. He saw red everywhere as the men froze at the sound of his name and spun around. 

One man, the one that had bitten Hinata’s neck, broke out of the spell first, “Don’t be so greedy, Kageyama. We know what you’re doing with him. You can share, can’t you?”

Before Hinata knew what was happening, Kageyama had rushed over, grabbed the man, and slammed him into the wall. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him with your filthy hands,” he hissed, spit flying into the man’s face. 

At that moment, Daichi and Suga were rushing out with some guards. Natsu had managed to tell them what was happening and they ran after Kageyama. Suga was holding Natsu in the doorway, not wanting her to get too close to what was happening. Daichi made sure the guards arrested the men and threw them into the dungeon.

Kageyama walked over to Hinata and gently pulled his robe back up, covering him.

“Are you all right?” he asked, taking Hinata’s face carefully into his hands. Hinata nodded, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He fell forward into Kageyama’s arms, wrapping his own around him. Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata, holding him tight.

Suga motioned to Daichi to come back and stand by him and they watched Kageyama and Hinata from a distance. 

“Kageyama, I-I don’t think I can walk back, my legs are trembling too much,” Hinata said into his chest.

“I’ll carry you,” Kageyama responded, lifting Hinata up easily into his arms. Hinata hid his face in Kageyama’s neck since he was crying and tightened his hold on Kageyama. He didn’t want anyone else to see him crying. He was already aware of all of the rumors going around the castle about him.

“Put me down,” Natsu whispered to Suga as she saw her brother get closer. Suga did and she ran over to Kageyama and Hinata. She grabbed onto Kageyama’s robe and followed him as he carried Hinata back up to his room. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Daichi asked as they disappeared around the corner.

“Yes, I do,” Suga smiled, taking Daichi’s hand in his and leading him to the library so they could continue their work. 

Kageyama set Hinata down on his bed and tried to move away, but Hinata clung to him. Kageyama sat down next to him and gently wiped his tears away when Hinata looked up at him. Kageyama felt something wriggle between them and looked down to see Natsu crawl into Hinata’s lap and hug him. Hinata kissed her forehead. Then he leaned into Kageyama’s shoulder and sighed. Kageyama reached up and ran his hands through Hinata’s hair, soothing him. He could feel Hinata shaking against him and could hear Natsu humming some sort of lullaby, trying to calm Hinata in her own way.

Eventually, Natsu stopped humming and he heard her light snoring, followed by Hinata’s breathing deepening and evening out. Lulled by their sounds, Kageyama also fell asleep. 

When Kageyama woke up, Hinata wasn’t in the bed. He sat up, worried, carefully crawling off the bed so Natsu wouldn’t wake up. Kageyama stepped away and saw Hinata standing by the window, looking out of it and watching the sun slowly rise. Hinata was bathed in an orange glow from the sun rising. Kageyama went to stand by him silently, also looking out the window. Hinata glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. 

The sun rose and they continued to stand there in companionable silence. Then, Hinata turned to him, “Thank you for saving me yesterday.” He stood on his toes and kissed Kageyama on the lips, then fell back down, looking away and blushing.

Kageyama’s face was also red as he stammered back, “Y-you’re welcome.”

After the incident, Kageyama kept a close eye on Hinata. He would always be near Hinata when he could. He would follow Hinata around as much as he could. If it wasn’t possible, like if he was studying or doing his royal duty, he had Daichi or Suga watch him. Kageyama didn’t trust anyone else with the task of guarding the boy. Hinata wasn’t aware of this and continued life as it had been before. 

Kageyama was planning another surprise for Hinata and hoped it worked well since he had to sneak himself and Hinata out of the castle to do it. He had been in the kitchen all morning getting ready and the moment of truth was coming up. He had to ask Hinata to sneak out past the guards to go with him. He carried his stuff up the stairs and knocked on Hinata’s door.

Hinata opened it and smiled when he saw that it was Kageyama. “I had a feeling that I would be seeing you soon. Couldn’t stay away, huh?” he asked with a sly grin.

Kageyama flushed, “Um, I asked Suga to watch Natsu for the day, so I was wondering . . . if. . . if you w-would like to. . .” Kageyama stopped, face turning an even more impossible shade of red.

“To?” Hinata prodded, curious.

“Togoonapicnicwithme,” Kageyama rushed, squinting his eyes shut.

“Just the two of us? Outside the walls?” Hinata asked. When Kageyama nodded, eyes still closed, Hinata leaned against the door frame. “You know that we would have to sneak past the guards, right?” Another nod. “Well, as long as you remember that I’m not a possession and that we’re equals (even though you’re a prince), then. . . I will gladly go with you.”

Kageyama beamed, the first time Hinata had ever seen him look like that. He looked pretty cute. Kageyama nodded eagerly and brought a picnic basket out from behind his back. Hinata rolled his eyes and followed Kageyama. They went down a back stair case and travelled along a wall. When they heard people coming near them, they ducked behind a large statue of one of Kageyama’s ancestors. Hinata said the size of the statue really was an overkill, which earned him a light smack on the back of the head. Once they reached outside, they had to crawl through some bushes. They reached the wall surrounding the perimeter and crawled up a tree. Kageyama went up first, reaching down for the lunch and dropping it down on the other side. Then he also disappeared over the wall. Hinata climbed the tree easily enough, but on the other side was a large drop. Kageyama was standing on the ground holding his arms up to him. Hinata took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leapt off the wall. He heard a low grunt as he landed in Kageyama’s arms, almost knocking him over. Kageyama took a few steps back to keep his balance, tightening his hold on Hinata. 

After they were both safely on the ground, Hinata looked back up and whistled. “Well, getting back will be fun.”

“We’ll be going in through the gate, dumbass. They’ll let us back in obviously,” Kageyama huffed, grabbing the picnic basket and Hinata’s hand. Hinata’s hand fit perfectly in his and Kageyama was trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. 

Hinata’s face was turning pink as he felt Kageyama’s large hand around his. It was warm and soft, unlike his which were rough from all of his time in the fields. Kageyama held his hand all the way to their destination. 

Hinata stood in awe at the large field of flowers they were standing in. Kageyama had learned his weakness for flowers and was totally using that against him. The flowers were huge and yellow and nothing like he had ever seen before. Kageyama led them under a tree and spread a blanket out on the grass.

“The flowers are so pretty. I’ve never seen them before,” Hinata commented, sitting down on the blanket and gazing out at the yellow field.

Kageyama smiled at him, sitting down beside him and taking the food out. “They remind me of you. They’re called sunflowers.”

Blood rushed to Hinata’s face and he had to look away. That line was so unfair!

They ate, talking about non-important things. They decided they wanted a lazy afternoon picnic. 

Hinata ran his hands over the petals of a nearby flower. He remembered what Kageyama said and he flushed. Kageyama noticed and slowly leaned over, cupping Hinata’s face in his palm. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

Hinata’s face lit up again, even more than before. Well, he had asked and didn’t just try to take it like he had to begin with when they had just met. Hinata studied Kageyama, who looked earnest.

Hinata nodded and Kageyama leaned in, his lips gently brushing against Hinata’s. Hinata sighed against his lips, enjoying the pressure. Kageyama’s other hand came up so that he was cradling Hinata’s face between them. He deepened the kiss and then felt Hinata’s lips moving against his own. 

Hinata opened his mouth as an invitation for Kageyama while he slowly wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s wide shoulders. Kageyama gladly took the invitation, his tongue travelling into Hinata’s hot mouth, sliding behind his teeth and wrestling with his tongue. He felt Hinata panting slightly into his mouth and couldn’t stop the rush of excitement coursing through his body. 

Hinata climbed into Kageyama’s lap, tipping them backwards so he was lying on top of Kageyama. He ran his fingers through Kageyama’s silky, dark hair, tugging lightly on it and making Kageyama groan. Kageyama bit Hinata’s bottom lip and Hinata let out a moan, his body quivering. 

Kageyama started to feel his blood rushing into a place farther down his body, but he ignored it. He just wanted to hold Hinata like this, tangling his hands into his curls and licking into his mouth. Hinata was letting out tiny mewls of satisfaction.

They parted for air, a string of spit connecting them. Both of them stared at each other with dazed and heated expressions. 

“That was. . .” Kageyama started, trying to draw breath back into his lungs.

“Wow,” Hinata finished, breathing heavily, his eyes wide. He giggled and leaned in for another kiss, then another, and another. 

\---

The two of them were berated when they returned by an upset Daichi. Suga gave them a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. He had told Daichi not to worry, but obviously he just couldn’t do that. Daichi kept listing off things that could’ve happened to them, but Kageyama wasn’t paying attention, too busy thinking about how Hinata’s lips had felt against his own. He was starting to space out and Daichi could tell.

“Are you even paying attention?” Daichi asked angrily. Kageyama blinked at him, eyes refocusing. “You sneaking out like that could not only have affected you, but also Hinata. He could’ve been hurt. Especially going over that wall!”

Kageyama hung his head low, “We won’t do it again.”

“We’re sorry, Daichi,” Hinata said, hanging his own head. Daichi sighed, but then ruffled their hair. He headed off, Natsu trailing behind him. 

Suga sidled up next to them, winking. “So, did you have fun?” When the two of them blushed and looked away from each other, Suga chuckled, “That much, huh?” He clapped them both on the back and headed after Daichi, whistling. 

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, who was still facing away from him, his ears pink. “Um, should we go inside?” Hinata nodded and they both headed into the castle. 

The residents of the castle had started to notice a change in Kageyama. He wasn’t being so bossy anymore and instead would listen to what others had to say. He would take their input and actually think about it carefully. He stopped stomping through the hallways and brooding in the library. He wasn’t as demanding as he once was. He started to get interested in a few activities and took his duties as the Crown Prince more seriously. 

Everyone in the castle was aware of it. Kageyama, though, wasn’t aware that others realized it. He was always shocked when people would greet him in the halls and when people would come to him on purpose to talk about something. Some people actually wanted to be around him. 

Kageyama was shocked, indeed, but really didn’t pay attention to it. When he wasn’t thinking about his newfound duties, he was busy thinking about how to get Hinata to trust him and to fall in love with him. Kageyama didn’t even notice the fact that more and more girls were starting to approach him. They would follow him around, tittering and giggling and twirling their hair around their fingers. If they talked to him, Kageyama would answer in as few words as possible. If they touched him, he would brush it off and stand closer to Hinata. The girls had decided that now that Kageyama wasn’t being such a brat, that maybe they could somehow win his heart, and thus win a crown. 

Kageyama didn’t notice this, nor did he really care. Hinata did, though. He was getting sick of the swarm of girls that were always around Kageyama. He was constantly being pushed aside by some noble girl, who just wanted to get close to Kageyama so that she could be the next queen. Hinata knew that a girl like that would be better for Kageyama, but the prince was the one that brought him here saying that he wanted him. But now they could rarely be alone together. 

Hinata was currently trying to read a book in the study, trying to ignore a girl who was all over Kageyama. Hinata knew that she was the daughter of some important lord or whatever, but that didn’t give her the right to casually brush her arm up against Kageyama’s or giggle at whatever terse remark Kageyama was saying. Hinata puffed up his cheeks in annoyance and tried to focus again on his book. 

He couldn’t help his eyes sliding over in their direction though. He felt a pang in his heart when he realized how good they looked together. She was small and petite with soft hands and pale blonde hair. She was dressed in even more finery that Kageyama. And of course, Kageyama was as devastatingly handsome as always. Tall, wide shoulders, dark hair, blue eyes. 

Hinata was practically glaring at them now. He saw Kageyama glance in his direction and he quickly turned to his book. He heard the girl leave and then Kageyama was moving towards him. He sat in the chair across from Hinata, wondering why Hinata was pouting slightly. 

As soon as he picked up a book and started to read it, Hinata asked petulantly, putting down his own book and standing so he could leave, “Did you have a nice chat?”

Kageyama blinked and looked up at Hinata. “With the lady that just left?”

“Yes,” Hinata answered. 

Was Hinata. . . jealous? Kageyama didn’t know why he would be, he had hardly said a word to her. “Not really.”

Kageyama put his book down, giving up on reading at the moment. He stood and started to follow Hinata down the hallway when he said something else. “She’s pretty, isn’t she?”

“I didn’t notice,” Kageyama answered, turning a corner.

“How could you not?” Hinata asked, waving his arms in the air. “Golden locks, pale complexion, soft hands, jewels everywhere.” 

“Look, I wasn’t attracted to her, all right?” Kageyama said, starting to get angry. They had reached Kageyama’s room and were arguing outside his door.

“Why not?” Hinata cried. “Why don’t you like her? Do you like one of the other girls?”

“You’re the one I like, you idiot!” Kageyama yelled. He froze when he realized what he had said. He had never actually told Hinata that he liked him. They had kissed a few times, but he had never actually told Hinata his feelings. 

“Um. . . um. . .,” Kageyama started, trying to back out. He couldn’t believe he had just said that out loud.

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, “Did you mean it?”

Kageyama blushed and looked away. He looked at anything besides Hinata, who was studying him with his wide, golden eyes. He finally gathered the courage and looked down at Hinata, his face completely red. “Yes, I meant it. I like you. I really, really like you.”

Kageyama wanted to run away and hide, but he stayed. He kept looking at Hinata, whose eyes were starting to brighten. Then he beamed up at Kageyama with more power than the sun. “I like you, too.”

Hinata took hold of Kageyama’s robe and pulled him down. Kageyama was confused about what was happening as he was pulled down. Hinata got up on his tip-toes and gave Kageyama a light kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at how pink Kageyama was.

Kageyama glanced around, then opened the door to his room. He pulled Hinata inside and closed the door after them. He leaned down, bringing Hinata into his arms, and kissed him. He hoped he was getting his emotions through to Hinata as he kissed him. Hinata leaned into him, trying to get closer as he kissed Kageyama back fervently. He fisted his hands into his hair to draw him closer. When he tugged on his hair, Kageyama groaned into his mouth. Hinata blushed at the sound, but kept his hands in place. 

Kageyama licked into Hinata’s mouth, enjoying how warm it was and how it tasted sweet, no doubt from the pastries that the cook had made them. He could feel drool falling down their chins, but didn’t care. Who could care when Hinata was making such cute, little moans? 

Kageyama tentatively pushed his hands into Hinata’s robe, not sure how Hinata would react. Hinata moaned his approval, dropping his arms so Kageyama could pull the top of the robe apart. Hinata’s mouth moved to Kageyama’s neck, sending shivers down Kageyama’s spine. Hinata licked down and gently nipped at Kageyama’s neck, feeling Kageyama’s pulse quicken. Meanwhile, Kageyama was running his hands over Hinata’s chest, enjoying how smooth his skin was. His hands were rough, but his body was surprisingly soft. Kageyama ran his thumbs over Hinata’s nipples, causing Hinata to whimper into Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama gave a small smirk and repeated the action. Hinata’s nipples were already hard and he was trying to control his breathing. Kageyama could feel his breath catch though when he pinched his nipples. 

“Ahnn, Ka-Kageyama, not there,” Hinata exhaled hotly into his ear. 

“Don’t you like it?” Kageyama asked, twisting them gently between his fingers. 

“It f-feels too good,” he answered. 

Kageyama could feel his blood pounding at those words. He parted Hinata’s robes farther and leaned down to start licking Hinata’s nipples. Hinata squeaked and curled his fingers back in his black hair. Kageyama could feel Hinata trembling as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Hinata’s breathing was becoming more rapid and it seemed like he could barely stand anymore as Kageyama moved to his other nipple. 

Kageyama stood, noticing Hinata’s glazed over expression and red lips. He leaned in to kiss him again as he picked Hinata up, who was about to collapse. Kageyama carried him to his bed and set him down in the middle of it. Hinata watched him with a heated and dazed expression as Kageyama crawled over to him. He leaned over him and kissed him again, savoring the feeling. 

“I want you,” he whispered, his voice raspy. He immediately froze when he remembered those were the exact words that he had said to Hinata the first night they had met. What if Hinata got the wrong idea? He couldn’t believe that is was so stupid and insensitive. “I mean-”

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and kissed him, stopping whatever he had been about to say. “I want you, too.” 

Kageyama smiled and returned his kiss. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Hinata hadn’t misunderstood him. And he wanted him. Him. The jerk prince who had basically kidnapped him and forced himself upon him. His heart ached at how much he was in love with the boy beneath him. 

He went back to the present when he felt Hinata trying to pull Kageyama’s robes off. Kageyama chuckled and took them off, letting them fall on the floor in a heap. Hinata eyed him hungrily and practically leapt on him, knocking him over so Hinata was on top. Hinata gazed down at Kageyama and ran his hands reverently down his body. Kageyama was in incredible shape. Hinata briefly wondered when he had time to get his body to look like this, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he leaned down and ran his tongue down Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama gasped and grabbed onto his sheets, fisting them in his hands. Hinata went lower, his tongue traveling over his abs and dipping into his belly button. He could hear Kageyama panting above him and he felt proud of himself for putting the prince in this state. He went down lower, nibbling at the inside of his thighs. Kageyama’s eyes were screwed shut and his legs were trembling as Hinata got closer and closer to his crotch. 

Hinata’s eyes widened when he saw Kageyama’s dick right in his face. It was a lot bigger than he had been imagining. He wasn’t going to back down, though. He gently grabbed Kageyama, causing said boy to hiss. He pumped it a few times, marveling at the size. When a bead of pre-cum started to form, Hinata licked it off. Kageyama’s hips jolted up when he felt Hinata’s tongue on him. Hinata grinned and started to lick the length. He could tell Kageyama was really feeling it from the sounds coming from his mouth. Hinata was about to try to get Kageyama into his mouth when Kageyama sat up and pushed Hinata over onto his back. 

Hinata bounced backwards and stared up at Kageyama in confusion. Kageyama’s face was red and he was sweating.

“No more,” he panted, climbing over Hinata.

“Wow, you were really feeling it,” Hinata commented as Kageyama pulled his robes off and dropped them on the floor with the others. 

“Of course I was, idiot,” Kageyama answered, blushing even more. He leaned down and attacked Hinata’s mouth. Hinata moaned when he felt Kageyama’s hand traveling down and wrapping around his own dick. He cried out when Kageyama started to slowly move his hand up and down. He soon wanted more, though, and started moving his hips up and down, trying to get more friction.

Kageyama let go of him, causing Hinata to whine. He leaned over, rummaging through his drawers and pulling something out. Hinata raised an eyebrow as he watched Kageyama open a container and dip his fingers inside it. 

“What’s that?” Hinata asked, trying to peer into the container.

“It’s lubricant. It makes penetration easier,” Kageyama explained, face red.

“O-oh,” Hinata chuckled awkwardly, his own face also turning a bit red. 

Kageyama moved down until he was poised between Hinata’s open legs. He held a slick finger up to Hinata’s entrance and looked up at Hinata again, making sure that he wanted this. Hinata nodded, so Kageyama pushed a finger in. Hinata bit his lower lip, trying not to make any sound. Kageyama gently slid it back and forth, letting Hinata adjust before pushing in another finger. He also started to pump Hinata’s dick again, trying to distract him from the pain. It seemed to work since Hinata relaxed and started to lift his hips lazily against Kageyama’s slow thrusts. Kageyama pushed a third finger in and Hinata squeezed his eyes shut.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, stopping his fingers.

“Yes,” Hinata answered, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. “It’s not so bad.”

Kageyama continued his rhythm, stretching Hinata out until he thought it would be okay. He pulled his fingers out and then coated his dick in the lubricant, which happened to be laced with aphrodisiacs. Hinata’s eyes widened as he surveyed the size again. He was a bit skeptical that it would fit in all the way. 

Kageyama lined his dick up at Hinata’s entrance and glanced back up at Hinata, “Tell me if it hurts.” Hinata nodded again and Kageyama pushed in. 

Hinata gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the stinging sensation. He knew that it would feel better in a bit. He was starting to feel a crazy sensation though, like he wanted Kageyama to move. He ignored it, just trying to adjust to the size of Kageyama’s dick as he slowly pushed himself in.

Kageyama was having trouble with not thrusting all the way in. Hinata was so tight and hot and the lube he used had those aphrodisiacs in it. He felt his body heating up with it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Hinata to make him relax. Hinata slowly relaxed and Kageyama pushed himself all the way in.

“It’s in,” Kageyama gasped against Hinata’s lips. 

“Mmm, so hot,” Hinata murmured, pushing his hips up slightly.

“Don’t move yet,” Kageyama said, trying to control himself. He didn’t want to hurt Hinata. They laid there kissing, doing their best to ignore the aphrodisiac. Of course, it didn’t last long. Hinata pushed his hips up again and whined, needing friction. 

“Move,” he demanded softly, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama didn’t need any further coaxing and set a slow rhythm, groaning at the feeling. Hinata was enjoying the feeling for a while, until he wanted more. He wrapped his legs around Kageyama and pulled him closer. Kageyama took the sign and started thrusting faster, jostling Hinata’s body and causing his dick to rub up against Kageyama’s stomach, adding even more friction. 

Hinata was gasping and moaning, chasing a feeling that he couldn’t identify. He was starting to lose himself in Kageyama’s movements.

“M-more,” Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama grit his teeth and pushed in deeper, rubbing against Hinata’s prostate. Hinata cried out, his back arching off the bed. Kageyama paused, taking in the sight of Hinata in the throes of ecstasy. 

Hinata opened his eyes blearily, “Why did you stop?”

Instead of answering, Kageyama started to ravage his mouth, licking the inside. He also started to thrust again, trying to aim for that spot. Hinata was a complete mess beneath him, his walls squeezing him. Kageyama could tell that he was close and started to stroke Hinata’s dick. 

“Ahnn, Kageyama, I-I’m . . . ahh. . . going to- to,” Hinata gasped out before moaning obscenely loud and cumming all over Kageyama’s and his chests. Kageyama followed soon after, his vision going white as Hinata squeezed down on his dick. He groaned Hinata’s name as he came inside him. 

Hinata tried to catch his breath as he came back down from his high. He didn’t feel sated though as he felt Kageyama withdraw from him. Hinata was still hard as he struggled to sit up.

“Kageyama, one more time,” Hinata panted, eyeing Kageyama’s own hardening dick. 

“Looks like the aphrodisiac works,” Kageyama murmured kissing Hinata on the nose.

“Whatever,” Hinata grumbled. “Let’s do it again.”

“Okay, turn around though, I want to try this position also,” Kageyama said, positioning Hinata on his knees, face close to the sheets, and butt raised in the air. Hinata felt exposed, especially with Kageyama’s cum leaking out of him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hinata asked, trying to glance behind him at Kageyama.

Kageyama though, was completely entranced at the sight of his cum spilling out of Hinata and sliding down his thighs. If he wasn’t already turned on, he so would’ve been then. Hinata squeaked when he felt something wet lapping at his entrance.

“Kageyama, are you . . . licking me?” Hinata asked in shock.

Kageyama hummed against him, thrusting his tongue inside, trying to lick up most of his cum. Hinata could feel himself melting, thinking that he might come right there. Kageyama pulled away though after licking up what he could get.

Hinata was still thinking about what Kageyama had just done when he felt Kageyama pushing himself inside again. 

“Oh, God, it feels so good,” Hinata whimpered, pushing back against Kageyama and wriggling his hips slightly. 

“Stop,” Kageyama gasped. Licking Hinata out had made him incredibly hard and he thought he might come if Hinata moved again. He leaned against Hinata, trying to calm down so he wouldn’t come right then and there. 

Hinata laid still, pouting slightly because he wanted Kageyama to move. He was aching and needed friction. But he kept still for Kageyama. He knew he would move when he was ready. 

After a minute, Kageyama started to move, thrusting in quickly. Hinata was caught off guard and squeaked. Those soon turned into moans as Kageyama thrusted deeply inside him. Hinata was losing himself again when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him up. Hinata yelped in surprise as he was lifted back against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama held him up by his thighs and let Hinata sink down on his dick. 

“So. . . deep,” Hinata groaned, breathing heavily.

Kageyama started to thrust up into Hinata, bouncing the smaller boy up and down in time with his thrusts. Hinata was getting louder and louder with each thrust and his body started to tighten up. 

“Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou,” Kageyama panted in Hinata’s ear, driving Hinata absolutely crazy. 

“AAHHHNNN!” Hinata practically screamed, head falling back against Kageyama’s shoulder as he came. Hinata felt his cum dripping down his face, but he didn’t care. Kageyama pushed a few more times into him and came again. 

After the world came back into focus, Kageyama pulled out and gently set Hinata down on his back. Hinata was completely sated, limp and ready to fall asleep. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, we need to clean you off,” Kageyama said, crawling off the bed and dragging Hinata with him. Hinata whined but let himself be carried to the bath right inside Kageyama’s room. Kageyama quickly filled it and placed Hinata in it. He climbed in after him and started to wash Hinata’s body off. He licked the cum off of Hinata’s face, which caused Hinata to wrinkle his nose cutely. Then Kageyama pushed his finger up Hinata to release all of his own cum. He was amazed at the amount. 

Hinata leaned back against him, tired. “It felt amazing, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blushed and looked away, “It felt amazing for me, too.”

“Good,” Hinata yawned, cuddling back against Kageyama.

“You can’t fall asleep here, you idiot. We’re still in the bath!” Kageyama chastised him gently, shaking him.

“Then let’s get out and go to bed,” Hinata answered grumpily. 

Kageyama got out and picked Hinata up since he was too sore to stand and walk. Kageyama dried them off and then carried Hinata back to bed. He put the boy in and climbed in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Hinata sighed contently, moving closer and then falling asleep. Kageyama kissed Hinata’s hair and soon fell asleep also.

\---

The next morning, Kageyama was curled around Hinata, holding him. And both were still naked. Kageyama was snoring lightly and Hinata was mumbling something about what he wanted for breakfast. 

This was how Suga found them when he pushed Kageyama’s door open to wake him up to study. He stepped in, fully ready to chastise Kageyama for sleeping in, when he   
caught sight of the red-headed boy nestled in his arms. Suga stifled his chuckle when he saw Kageyama with a dopey smile on his sleeping face and Hinata drooling. He was glad the two of them had found someone and was proud of Kageyama for gaining Hinata’s trust. Kageyama was growing up and it was all thanks to Hinata.

Suga quietly closed the door, deciding to let them sleep in, and then went off humming to find Daichi. He found him in Hinata’s little garden with Natsu, picking flowers. Daichi was in Natsu’s complete control these days and Suga couldn’t say he minded viewing Daichi’s paternal side. 

“Oh, Suga, there you are. Did you wake Kageyama up?” Daichi asked, helping Natsu make a flower crown. 

“No,” Suga stated, sitting next to Daichi and gathering flowers to make his own flower chain.

“What, why not? He needs to study,” Daichi reminded him, a stern look on his face.

“Hmm, he was busy last night,” Suga smiled.

“Busy?” Daichi asked, giving him a confused look.

“Yes, busy with a certain red-head,” Suga giggled softly, starting his flower crown.

“Are you serious?” Daichi practically yelled, dropping his flower crown. He blinked and looked around to see if anyone had heard them. Natsu was basically ignoring their conversation, too busy trying to make her flower crown. Daichi lowered his voice, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, they’re asleep right now in Kageyama’s bed,” Suga informed him, finishing his flower crown and plopping it on Daichi’s head, who scowled slightly at having to wear it. 

“I just can’t believe that Kageyama actually made it that far,” Daichi said, putting his own flower crown on Suga, who smiled sweetly. “For now, we won’t tell anyone about it, got it?”

“Got it,” Suga answered.

Unbeknownst to them, the Queen had been listening in on their conversation and took straight off to tell the King.

When Kageyama woke up, he watched Hinata sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, not like the bundle of energy that was usually running around the castle after his sister. Kageyama smiled softly and brushed Hinata’s hair back. 

Hinata blinked and stretched, waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at Kageyama. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Kageyama asked.

“Mmhmm,” Hinata hummed in assent. 

“Good,” Kageyama said, kissing Hinata slowly. The rest of the morning transpired like this: slow kisses and giggles. Then, Hinata said he had to go check on Natsu and left, leaving Kageyama with one more kiss. 

Kageyama laid back in bed, thinking about last night. It had truly been amazing. 

A knock on the door had him rushing to get his clothes on so he could open the door. When he did, he saw one of the castle stewards standing there.

“Yes?” Kageyama asked.

“The King and Queen request your presence immediately,” the steward said, then he spun around and marched down the hallway and disappeared.

“Thank you,” Kageyama said sarcastically, knowing the steward couldn’t hear him. Really, just leaving like that without telling him anything. Kageyama sighed and went to change into more proper attire so he could meet his parents.

A few minutes later he was standing in the front of them. There was nobody else in the room and Kageyama was starting to worry. It must be serious if nobody else was around to hear it. 

“I’m going to get straight to the point, Tobio,” his mother said, crossing her arms. “We know what you did last night and with whom.”

Kageyama froze. How could they possibly know? He felt his heart start to race at what this conversation might lead to. He straightened up, trying to look imposing. “Yes, and?” Don’t tell me that I can’t be with him, don’t tell me that I can’t be with him, don’t tell me that I can’t be with him.

“Tobio,” his father started. “You cannot be with a man.”

Kageyama’s heart fell when he heard that sentence. Not only did it feel like it had stopped, it felt like somebody had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. The one thing he   
didn’t want to hear, his father had said. 

“Why not? Why can’t I be with him?” he asked. 

“You know very well why you can’t be with him,” the Queen said, rubbing her temples like thinking about this tired her. “The two of you cannot produce and heir. Who would lead the kingdom then?”

Hinata, who was still looking for Natsu, happened to be passing by the room where the royal family were having a conversation. He kept quiet, not wanting to disturb them, but stopped when he heard the King mention him.

“Look, we let Hinata stay here because you begged us and said that he was just your friend. Suga even said that you two were just friends. I’ve wanted you to have a friend for a long time, so I let him stay here. But, it appears that you two are much more than ‘just friends.’”

Hinata leaned against the wall, grabbing onto his heart. How had they figured out about last night? Had Kageyama told them? That didn’t seem likely though. Why would he tell them? It just seemed too embarrassing. 

“You got what you wanted out of the boy, correct? You bedded him. Now, can you ask him to leave? I don’t know what kind of scandal we’ll have on our hands if this gets out. The Crown Prince, unwedded, and sleeping with a dancer! What would people say?” the Queen said, fretting over it. 

Hinata gasped, tears rising up to his eyes. Had Kageyama been lying to him all along? Just pulling him along to get what he wanted? All the words and the gestures had been lies. Kageyama really had just brought him here to sleep with him. Hinata ran down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. He reached his room and quickly packed his and Natsu’s belongings. He ran down to Suga’s and Daichi’s room, hoping to find Natsu there. He burst through the door, waking Natsu, who had been sleeping in Suga’s lap. Daichi was nowhere to be found.

“Hinata?” Suga asked, looking up at the boy. He grew concerned when he saw the tears falling. “Hinata, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Hinata went over and scooped Natsu up, who was rubbing her eyes and asking what was happening.

“We’re leaving, Natsu,” Hinata told her.

“Nooo!” Natsu cried, kicking and screaming. “I don’t want to go! Suga and Daichi and Kageyama-aniki are here! I don’t want to leave!”

“We have to,” Hinata said, holding her tighter and grabbing their bags.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Suga asked gently, placing a hand on Hinata’s arm.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Hinata muttered stubbornly. He looked up at Suga and softened his voice, “Thank you for everything, Suga. You and Daichi. Tell him that I’ll miss him.”

“What should I tell Kageyama?” Suga asked, standing in the doorway as Hinata stepped out of the room.

“Tell him not to look for me,” Hinata said, then he turned and quickly left, leaving the castle and everything else behind.

Back with the King and Queen, Kageyama was practically seething. How dare they say something like that about Hinata! They didn’t even know him! 

“Who cares what others thing? I love him and that’s all that matters!” Kageyama yelled, fisting his hands in his robes. “The only person I want is Hinata! I love him so much it hurts! And if we really need an heir, we can just adopt Natsu. If it’s not Hinata, then I don’t want the throne. I’ll deny the throne and leave to be with him if I have to!”

Kageyama finished, breathing heavily. He had just yelled at the King and Queen. But at that moment, he didn’t care. All he wanted was Hinata. 

The King and Queen glanced at each other, communicating with their glances.

“I had no idea you cared about him that much,” the Queen started.

“Natsu, hmm?” the King thought. He did have a soft spot for Natsu. Both siblings lit up the room, but the tiny giggling girl held something extra in his heart. He had always wanted a little girl, but they had stopped after Kageyama. “Well, it that’s the way it is, then I see no problem with it.”

Kageyama blinked, staggering a bit. He hadn’t expected his answer so quickly. “Really?”

“Really,” the Queen said, putting her hand on the King’s shoulder. “Now, why don’t you find Hinata and tell him the good news?”

Kageyama lit up, smiling, surprising his parents who had never seen him smile like that before. “I will!” he exclaimed, sprinting out of the room. Kageyama couldn’t wait to tell Hinata what just happened. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He and Hinata could be together!

Kageyama ran to the garden, thinking that Hinata would definitely be out there. But he wasn’t. He shrugged, then remembered what Hinata had said about finding Natsu. So, he just had to find Natsu, also. He ran around, glancing into rooms, but not finding either of the red-heads. He frowned and sprinted up to their room. Maybe they were in there? Though, the Hinata siblings weren’t ones to stay in their room on a beautiful day like this. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama called out, pushing the door to his room open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that all of Hinata’s and Natsu’s belongings were gone. He felt a chill go down his spine. What had happened? Hinata wouldn’t have left after last night, right? What they had last night was special. He couldn’t just leave after that.

Kageyama started to panic and continued to search the castle. He eventually ran into Suga, who looked worried. When he saw Kageyama, his face paled noticeably. 

“Suga, where are they?” Kageyama asked, hurrying to his side.

“Um,” Suga started, looking around and twisting his hands together.

“Where is he?!” Kageyama shouted, grabbing onto Suga and shaking him.

Daichi came around the corner then and ran over, pushing Kageyama away from Suga. “What the hell are you doing, Kageyama?” Daichi yelled at him. Kageyama had never done anything like that to Suga before.

Kageyama fell on his knees, burying his face in his hands. “I just want to know where he is.”

Suga put a reassuring hand on Daichi and knelt before Kageyama. “Kageyama, tell me what happened. Where were you just know?”

Kageyama looked up at him, tears visible in his eyes. “I was with my parents.”

“And, what did you guys talk about?” 

Kageyama blinked, “We talked about Hinata. They said that he couldn’t stay and that we couldn’t be together because we couldn’t have an heir. They said that I had finally gotten what I wanted and that Hinata should leave. But, then I told them how much I love him! And, that we could adopt Natsu! And they finally agreed to let him stay.”

Suga chewed on his lip. “I think Hinata might have heard part of that conversation by accident. That’s what it sounds like anyway.”

Kageyama’s heart stopped. Hinata had heard that conversation? Kageyama groaned and put his face back in his hands, knowing exactly what part of the conversation that Hinata had heard. Hinata probably hated him right now. Kageyama looked back up at Suga. “Suga, please tell me where he is. I have to clear up this misunderstanding.”

Suga sighed, “He left. Just now. And he took Natsu with him.”

“Do you know where they went?” Kageyama asked, desperate to find the boy and bring him back. Suga shook his head sadly. 

“We’ll help you look for him,” Daichi spoke up. Kageyama looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you.” He turned to Suga then, “I’m sorry for yelling at you and grabbing you.”

“That’s okay,” Suga smiled. “I would’ve done the same thing in your situation.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Kageyama said, standing up. He knew Suga could never do such a thing. “I’ll ride out to the farmhouse they stayed at and you guys ask around and see if he’s somewhere else.”

Kageyama sprinted down the hallway, yelling for his horse. Suga and Daichi ran off to start gathering information. Kageyama jumped on his horse and took off at a blinding speed, trying to reach the farmhouse. He had to find Hinata. He had to tell him how he felt. 

Kageyama reached the farmhouse in record time, almost having fallen off his horse twice. He rushed up to the house and knocked, bouncing up and down. The door opened and he saw the old man smiling up at him.

“Well, hello, you’re Highness, back again, I see,” he rambled.

“Yes, hello. I was wondering if Hinata was here,” Kageyama said quickly, trying to peer in to see if Hinata was there.

The old man blinked, “Hinata? We haven’t seen him since he went to your castle. Lost him, huh? He’s a slippery rascal.”

Kageyama’s heart fell. He wasn’t here? Where on earth did he go? Kageyama mumbled something and got back on his horse. His journey back to the castle was longer. What if Hinata was completely leaving this country? Just to get away from Kageyama? Kageyama clutched his chest. Would Hinata go that far just to get away from him? He didn’t think so. Hinata had to be around here somewhere. He headed back to the castle to see if Suga and Daichi had found out anything yet. 

They hadn’t. In fact, they didn’t hear anything for a whole week. Kageyama kept searching, but nothing. It was like Hinata had disappeared. Every day, Kageyama would become angrier and more frustrated. He would yell at people like he had before. He threw things and broke things. He would scream, and in the middle of the night, he would cry. 

“Kageyama, Kageyama! We found him!” Suga yelled, running up to where Kageyama was curled up in a corner, staring out the window.

Kageyama jumped up, “Where is he?”

“He’s sharing a house with a fisherman in the next town,” Suga said. “Apparently, he’s started dancing again to make money.”

“Let’s go,” Kageyama said, rushing out of the room. They knew where Hinata was. He could finally find him and tell him about the mistake he had made, about his misunderstanding. And, most importantly, he could tell him his feelings. The three of them set out immediately, eager to get Hinata and Natsu back. 

They found the house and were let in by a surprised fisherman. He had never expected the Crown Prince to show up at his house. Natsu ran up to them and flung herself at Kageyama.

“Kageyama-aniki! Have you come to take us back?” Natsu asked, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

Kageyama knelt down and hugged her, “Yes, I have. Where is Hinata?”

“Onii-chan is working!” she chirped, wriggling out of his arms and propelling her small body at Daichi and Suga. 

“Where is he working, Natsu?” Suga asked, smoothing her curls down.

“At the big house!” she said, spreading her arms out to demonstrate.

“The big house?” Daichi repeated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He looked at Suga with a worried expression. “You don’t think she could mean the Duke, do you?”

Suga’s eyes widened and he looked concerned. “Surely not, right?”

“That’s where he is,” the fisherman piped up. “The Duke is having a party and Hinata is working it.”

“Oh, dear,” Suga said. He grabbed Kageyama’s arm. “We must hurry! The Duke is known to take advantage of his entertainers. And he would certainly take advantage of Hinata.”

Suga and Kageyama ran out of the building and hurried to the Duke’s estate. Daichi gathered up Natsu and their belongings and thanked the fisherman. He headed back to the castle, knowing that Kageyama would find Hinata. 

Kageyama and Suga were let into the estate with much enthusiasm. The Duke welcomed him and started sucking up to him immediately. Kageyama tried repeatedly to get away so he could find Hinata, but the Duke had a strong hold on his arm and wouldn’t let him go. Meanwhile, Suga was looking around, trying to find the boy. He stepped back in alarm when two wide doors were thrown open and dancers rushed out. 

Kageyama managed to slip away when the doors were thrown open. He backed away and headed towards Suga. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw the Duke practically drooling over the dancers that had come out.

“Do you see Hinata?” Kageyama asked, looking at the dancers.

“I don’t think he’s in that group,” Suga started, stopping short when the dancers in the group fell and one rose up in the middle of the pile. “There he is.”

Hinata stood in the middle of the group, twisting his arms and moving his neck side to side. The other dancers moved away to give Hinata room. He started to move his hips and then his spine, his body making a waving motion. He swung his hips, undulating, moving, drawing in everyone’s gazes. Kageyama practically balked at his movements, much more sensual than when he had danced at his birthday party. Worse than his movements, was his outfit. He had on a gauzy, yellow outfit that barely covered anything. Kageyama could see his nipples from here and when Hinata turned he could see his butt! 

Kageyama stepped forward, fully prepared to drag Hinata away with him. He couldn’t stand all these people ogling Hinata. Suga grabbed his arm though, stopping him.

“You just go up there and grab him, you’re the Crown Prince!” Suga whispered.

Kageyama groaned, hating protocol at times like these. He glared at the Duke, who was practically undressing Hinata with his eyes. Kageyama was itching to go over there and scratch his eyes out. 

The dance ended with the other dancers running their hands all over Hinata. Kageyama was seething and Suga was holding him back. The dancers exited the hall and so did the Duke.

“We better go find them,” Suga said, letting go of Kageyama. “I’ll go where the dancers went, you follow the Duke.”

Kageyama nodded and rushed after the Duke. Kageyama swore when he lost sight of him. Where the hell had he gone?! He started to go down a hallway, glancing into rooms. He was hoping that Suga had already found Hinata before something happened to him. Hinata seemed to attract trouble. 

Kageyama spun around when he heard rustling and a familiar cry. He ran out of the room and hurried down the hallway he had just come down. He went down another to come across the Duke leaning over a struggling Hinata. 

“Stop! Let go of me!” Hinata cried, hitting the Duke. 

“Come on, I know what you and the prince did. I can be the one to take care of you now,” the Duke said, tearing at Hinata’s outfit. Hinata whimpered and tried to kick the Duke, but the Duke was too big. 

The Duke was pulling Hinata’s pants down, a twinkling look in his eyes, when Kageyama stepped forward. “Let go of him,” he hissed.

The Duke let go of him and turned around, smiling. Kageyama saw Hinata quickly pull his clothes back on and start to edge away from the Duke. The Duke laughed, “Have you come back to reclaim your dancing whore? Could you wait until I’m done with him?”

Kageyama growled, stepped forward, and punched the Duke as hard as he could. The Duke careened into the wall and then slid down onto the floor, unconscious. Hinata gaped at him. He didn’t have time to say anything though, because Kageyama swung him over his shoulder and started to march out of the castle. They passed by Suga who gave them a worried and shocked look. 

“Put me down!” Hinata cried, struggling to get away. He didn’t want to go back with Kageyama. He had caused him enough heart ache. 

Kageyama tightened his grip. “No. I won’t let anyone else touch you.”

“Please, let go of me!” Hinata continued to cry. 

Kageyama ignored his wailing, setting him down on the ground when they arrived where their horses were. Kageyama wrapped his cloak around Hinata and set him up on his horse. He then hopped up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy to grab the reins. Suga retrieved his horse the three of them set off. 

They headed out of the town and were in the countryside, with Hinata still crying and trying to get away. Then, Hinata surged backwards, smacking Kageyama in the face with his head. Kageyama instinctively reached for his nose, which was throbbing. Hinata leapt off the horse and started to run away. Kageyama cursed and slid off his horse, running after Hinata. Hinata was fast and was gaining ground on Kageyama, but suddenly, Kageyama took a flying leap and caught Hinata, sending them rolling down a hill. They slid down until they hit the bottom, Kageyama landing on top of Hinata. Suga was at the top of the hill, holding both of the horses, and watching what was transpiring below him. 

“Hinata, are you hurt?” Kageyama asked, keeping the boy in place with his arms. He blinked when he saw tears falling down Hinata’s cheeks.

“Why do you care?” Hinata wailed, pouting petulantly. “I heard your parents. You d-don’t want me anymore!” He pulled his arms out and started to smack Kageyama. “You used me!”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hands and held them down. “Hinata, I do want you! At first, yes, I just wanted your body.” Hinata started to struggle again. “Will you let me finish?” Hinata quieted down. “I wanted your body, but then I wanted your heart infinitely more. I wanted you to love me the way that I love you. It was all a misunderstanding. You only heard a bit of what my parents said. They didn’t want us to get together because we couldn’t have an heir. But I told them that we could adopt Natsu and they agreed.”

Hinata was quiet, tears still streaking down his face. Kageyama sat back, pulling Hinata up with him. He gently wiped Hinata’s tears away. “Hinata, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you do me the honor of truly being my equal and ruling alongside me?”

Hinata blinked and his eyes became wide. He sniffed and wiped away a few more traitorous tears before smiling. He started beaming and jumped at Kageyama, throwing his arms around him. Kageyama could feel him sobbing again as he shouted, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Kageyama pulled away slightly, ignoring Hinata’s tears and runny nose, to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered.

“Hmm?” Kageyama hummed, tightening his arms around Hinata.

“Um, I think I twisted my ankle,” Hinata chuckled. Kageyama rolled his eyes and carried Hinata back up the hill to his horse, where a smiling Suga was waiting.

\---

Three months later, it was finally Kageyama’s and Hinata’s wedding day. Kageyama was pacing around his room nervously while Daichi chattered to him about his new duties as a husband, having been married for exactly one month already. Kageyama wasn’t really paying attention though. He was too busy thinking about Hinata. What he would look like. What kind of expression he would have on. How he would beam up at him when he said that he would spend the rest of his life with Kageyama.

He felt a light rap on his head and looked up at Daichi, who was scowling at him. “You could at least pretend to pay attention instead of zoning out with that dopey look on your face.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He was too nervous to even come up with a comeback. Daichi sighed and patted him on the back. “It’ll be fine, Kageyama. Hinata loves you. And I’m proud of you.”

Kageyama gave him a smile, clenching his blue robes in his hands. Daichi scolded him, telling him that he was going to wrinkle them. Daichi stepped up, placing Kageyama’s crown on his head and telling Kageyama that he was finally ready. 

“Let’s go, the ceremony will start soon,” Daichi said, opening the door and holding it for Kageyama. Kageyama stepped through it and made his way to where the ceremony was being held. He walked into the room that was full of people and made his way to the front of it to stand next to his parents. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, giving his parents a small smile. 

The music started and the ceremony began. Kageyama felt his palms start to sweat. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. 

Natsu came down the aisle in a pink outfit that she was very proud of. She stopped by Kageyama and hugged him quickly before taking her place by the Queen. She had been more than thrilled when she heard that she was going to be a princess. She kept touching her tiny tiara reverently every so often.

Fanfare started and the doors where swung open again, this time revealing Hinata and Suga. Suga had a hold of Hinata’s arm and patted it reassuringly. He had probably been even more nervous than Kageyama. 

All of Kageyama’s other thoughts stopped when he saw Hinata and their eyes met. He was wearing white robes and had on a silver crown with a white veil dragging on the floor behind him. His cheeks were turning pink as he kept gazing at Kageyama. Soon, he was standing right in front of Kageyama. Suga went and stood next to Daichi with a proud smile on his face. 

The officiant started the ceremony, but Kageyama hardly heard a word. He was too busy staring at Hinata to pay attention to anything else. Then, he was putting a ring on Hinata and Hinata was putting a ring on him. They were officially married. Kageyama leaned in to kiss Hinata and he heard the clapping of the crowd, but didn’t pay much attention to it.

“I guess this means that I belong to you now,” Hinata smiled, holding up his ringed hand.

“No, it means that we belong to each other,” Kageyama replied, entwining their hands and kissing his new husband again.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, my third Kagehina fanfic. I should be stopped honestly. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Almost said y'all. Gosh. Anyway, my tumblr is thecommaqueen1 and my Skype is live:camra01 (i'm not very creative when coming up with usernames) if you ever want to talk to me about my obsession and cry over these volleyball dorks. Kudos and Comments so greatly, greatly appreciated!!! :D


End file.
